


The Ten (Eleven?) Commandments

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules by which Lucius Malfoy must live. Most of them come from his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten (Eleven?) Commandments

Draco was a nosy little brat, or so his father had always said. And here he was, proving his father right as he flipped through papers in the hushed silence of the library, the sound of slithering paper echoing up through the high ceilings and aisles of books. He caught sight of his own name, written in his mother's queenly copperplate handwriting. He paused and turned back a page.

* * *

The Ten Commandments

1\. Thou shalt not enrage Narcissa, for her wrath is bright and vicious.

2\. Thou shalt do as Narcissa commands, for she is the provider of thy nookie and thou shall go without if thou dost annoy her (enraging her is an entirely different matter!).

3\. Thou shalt do as the Dark Lord commands, except when it countermands Narcissa. There are far worse things than a _Crucio_ or four.

4\. Thou shall take Narcissa shopping whenever she wants, without whinging or complaining. Thou shall make no snide comments either, or thou wilt carry the bags without the aid of magic.

5\. Thou shalt not talk at dinner parties and make an ass of thyself.

6\. Thou shalt NOT annoy Narcissa.

7\. There shall be no late-night carousing with Rabastan and Rooke. Or any other detestable friend of thine, in the singular or the plural.

8\. Thou shalt be polite to Bellatrix, Aunt Walburga, and accompanying family members. Upon pain of death.

9\. Thou shalt not leave Draco on the Knight Bus, no matter how much he doth annoy thee. It is unseemly.

10\. Thou shalt NOT ANNOY NARCISSA

Of course, at the bottom of the list, his father seemed to have added his own rule to this list, scribbled in his hasty handwriting.

_11\. Thou shalt not get caught!_

After a moment of staring at the time-worn page, Draco put it down and nibbled the inside of his lip, bemused and kind of disgusted. _'Nookie?'_


End file.
